Jaune Arc: Grimm Hunter
by I Wrote Stuff
Summary: Hunting Grimm was like a responsibility for Jaune. He took it upon himself to take down Grimm that others could not. So when Ozpin finds out about his side-job, what could happen to our resident fighter. And why is Yang so interested in Jaune now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a start to a new story, Jaune Arc: Grimm Hunter! Now, the next chapter of The Hidden Dusk is coming out soon, it's just that this hit me and I couldn't ignore it. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

* * *

In the Emerald Forest, a figure could be seen walking into a clearing. As it exited the shadows, a beast could be seen, it's form replicating that of a human. Bending slightly, a sick squelch was heard as tentacles emerged out of it's back. Those tentacles squirmed in the air as the humanoid beast sniffed the night air. A primitive growl was heard as the beast sensed a presence in the area. Turning around, it's eyes focused on a bush. Narrowing them, the beast pointed it's tentacles at it, the growl in it's throat increasing in volume. After a tense silence, the tentacles shot forward, burying themselves in the bush. A blur shot out of the bush, a slight gleam of steel telling the beast all that it needed to know. Retracting it's tentacles, it brought them in front of his figure, shielding it from the slash of a sword. Sliding back, it stabbed it's tentacles into the ground, slowing down. Pulling them out, it was barley able to lash out, slapping the sword that would've impaled it away. Going on the offensive, it shot forward, using his tentacles to attack him. It's opponent responded by cutting the tentacles off, jumping and ducking through it's attacks. Grunting in pain, it retracted them, jumping back. Standing up straight, it looked at it's opponent in the eyes. Red eyes met blue orbs as it opened it's mouth.

 **"No human has been able to last this long against me. Who are you child?"** The beast asked, it's black face opening up while it talked.

"I'll tell you when your dead." The human responded, his voice filled with malice. Blue eyes hardened as he flipped a switch, the bottom of his sword opening up. A flame shot out of the blade, the force propelling the human forward. The beast's eyes widened as it shot out it's tentacles, using them once again to block his attacks. Like before, the human responded by dodging his attacks, cutting of tentacles left and right. Jumping back, the human managed to evade a barrage of tentacles. Leaping forward, the humanoid beast could only yell as it's appendages were cut off, the blood splashing all over the ground. When he finished, the human leapt forward, the flames behind the sword speeding up his advance. The beast could only stare in shock as the blade pierced it's heart, blood gushing out of it's wound. Looking at the human, the beast was taken aback by his cold eyes, orbs that see to penetrate his entire being.

 **"W-Who are you?"** The beast asked, his voice slightly quivering in fear. The human only closed his eyes, speaking after a pregnant pause.

"My name is Jaune Arc. Goodbye, Grimm." The beast closed his eyes as the blade was stabbed deeper into it, his form slowly disintegrating. The grimm could feel it's life leaving him, and only thought one thing before his inevitable end.

 **'Salem... The Grimm Hunter is here...'**

* * *

Jaune sighed as he pulled his blade out of the ground. Pulling out his scroll, his pressed a couple of buttons before waiting, a ringing sound echoing throughout the forest. After a few seconds, a voice came from the scroll.

"Jaune? Have you completed your mission?" The voice was revealed to be Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. Jaune looked at the scroll for a second before he shook his head.

"Yes sir, I've killed the Tarantula Grimm." Jaune responded, his voice shaking slightly from the exhaustion he felt.

"Good, good. That will be all for tonight. You will continue your Grimm extermination's next week."

"Thank you, Professor." Jaune said as the call was ended. Pocketing the scroll. Jaune walked through the forest, his memory guiding him towards Beacon Academy. As he made his way towards Beacon, he remembered how he had ended up killing Grimm for the Headmaster of Beacon.

 _'Flashback'_

 _Jaune didn't know what he had done. One second he was hanging out with his team and team RWBY, and the next he was called up to Professor Ozpin's office. In his mind, he was thinking of multiple reasons of why he was sent there._

 _'Was it because of my results. I mean, I would understand that, but he could've called me last semester for that. So probably not. What if it was the event from last week?'_

 _Jaune faltered. Last week wasn't very... pleasant, to say the least. It started when he was walking to class when he bumped into Ruby, her team in tow. After exchanging pleasantries, and some flirting with Weiss, he went on his way before tragedy struck. You see, Jaune always kept a spare blade on him. Only the handle was seeable, so people ofter mistook it for Crocea Mors' handle. Unfortunately, the blade unfurled itself, getting stuck on Ruby's skirt. The both of them froze, slowly turning their heads to look as the damage. At that moment, Yang decided to turn around._

 _"Ruby? What's up..." Yang trailed off when she say what had happen. After a few second, the blade decided to fold up. Sadly, that included the skirt. A loud rip was heard as the entirety of Ruby's skirt was removed, her stocking's and panty visible. Everyone in the vicinity froze. Jaune felt the temperature drop, and then increase dramatically. He concluded that to be Yang. Before he could think of anything else, he was thrown back by a punch, his body impacting with the wall. Being rendered unconscious, the only good thing that came out of it was that he missed school for one day._

 _Jaune shuddered at the memory. Seeing the Beacon tower, Jaune shook himself out of his thoughts, after thinking one last thing._

 _'What if it's because of... 'that'. Nah, it can't be. I haven't shown enough skill to be recognised.'_

 _Walking into the tower, he quickly navigated the elevator. Pressing the button, Jaune walked in when the doors opened. During the journey, Jaune had a very bad feeling, so he pulled out his hidden sword. Pressing a button, the blade unfurled, revealing itself to be a katana. The blade itself was a dull grey, while the handle was also grey, but lined with purple stripes, wrapping around the handle. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, Jaune pressed another button, causing blue flames to shoot out of the bottom of the blade. Shooting forward, Jaune was able to block a strike, before a flash of green entered his vision, forcing him to back off. Standing up, Jaune's eyes widened when he noticed that his attacker was the Headmaster. Looking into his eyes, Jaune could only question his attack._

 _"Um, Sir? Why... attack me?" Jaune asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer._

 _"Mr Arc. Have you ever heard of the Grimm Hunter?" Opine asked as he held his cane normally. But that sentence struck fear into Jaune's heart, questions popping into his head._

 _"U-uh, y-yes Professor." Jaune internally cursed at his stuttering. But who could blame him. The Headmaster of Beacon could possibly know his biggest secret. And if he knew, Jaune would be forced to.. to..._

 ** _Kill him._**

 _"Good, good. I guess that you've heard of his latest conquest then? The Pulse Grimm?" He nodded, how could he forget that battle. The Grimm had special abilities. It shot dark, explosive pulses at him and had a disorientating beam of light that it flashed. The battle nearly cost him his right arm too._

 _"Then I guess you've heard of his signature?" Jaune froze. Yes, he was aware of the signature that he left when he killed a Grimm. It was a side effect of the amount of aura that was needed to disintegrate the Grimm he kills._

 _"I'll take that as a yes. So, I've been looking at the signature of a while, and imagine my surprise when i find out it's a aura signature. Especially one from you Mr... Arc..." Ozpin trailed off when he saw a blade underneath his chin, poised to strike. Looking at it's owner, he saw that it was Jaune, his hands gripping the handle tightly._

 _"I'm sorry Professor. No hard feelings." Jaune said before he pressed a button, the flames beneath his sword lighting up. Lunging forward, the blade looked like it was about to land..._

 _Before Ozpin grabbed Jaune's wrist, throwing him over his shoulder. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, he knocked him onto the ground, his cane slamming down next to his head._

 _"Yes Mr Arc. No hard feelings. Now listen to me." Ozpin said, the last four words accompanied by a wave of powerful aura, choking the Arc._

 _"I want you to work for me. Hunt down certain types of Grimm." Ozpin said, and Jaune had no choice but to agree, else he get crushed by the cane. "Ok. I want you here every Thursday night. 10pm sharp. Bring your gear. Do not tell anyone about this arrangement. Am i clear?"_

 _"Crystal." Jaune whimpered, his voice quivering in fear. Ozpin soon brought his cane up, holding it like a normal, elderly person._

 _"Then we're good. Now run along Mr Arc. Wouldn't want to miss lunch now would you?" Jaune nodded before politely 'getting the fuck out of there' as he would put it in his future tellings._

 _'Flashback end'_

Jaune was brought out of his thoughts when he arrived at the dormitories. Scanning the buildings, he found the one that housed his team. Walking to the side, he unfurled his sword. Lining it up, he pressed the button, flames once again blasting from the bottom of his weapon. Slowly edging his way up, Jaune grabbed the window when he reached his team's dorms. Opening them, he silently hopped in, making sure that he closed the window behind him. Putting his sword underneath a loose floorboard, he looked around the room. Clothes, homework and the like scattered the room. Looking at the beds, he took note of his teammates. Nora, who was sprawled out on the bed. Ren, stiff as a pole in his bed. And Pyrrha. Now, Jaune may not be the smartest kid in Beacon, but he sure as hell wasn't dumb. He knew how she felt about him, but Jaune knew that he couldn't return those feelings. Before the dance, he would've said that his crush was Weiss, but now... now Jaune wasn't sure.

Climbing into his bed after getting changed, he thought of who he would be interested in. Ruby... Nah. She was too young anyways. And even if she was legal, Jaune didn't see her like that. Blake, Jaune could live with. She was quiet, mysterious and from the few times he had talked to her, she seemed like she didn't mind his _..._ dorkiness. Because Nora was out of the question, that only left...

Yang. Jaune was shocked when he felt a slight twinge in his heart. Thinking of the name again, the same feeling returned to him, but this time it was accompanied with thoughts. Like, she was nice. Very welcoming. Easy to be around and it seemed to Jaune that she loved his adorkable attitude, as she put it. And it also help that she was physically... nevermind

After all those thoughts, Jaune blushed. He realised that he had a very, _very,_ small crush on the blonde bomber. With an answer in his mind, he decided to go to sleep, his dreams filled with a certain blond. Little did he know however, that a certain brawler was thinking the same thoughts, and dreaming the same dreams.

* * *

Yang grinned happily as she made her way towards the cafeteria. Being surrounded by her team gave her that feeling. Looking at the mentioned, she saw that Ruby was trying to talk Weiss into loving cookies with her, Weiss responding with something along the lines of 'it isn't very Schnee like, so i wont allow it'. Grinning even more, she looked at her partner who, unsurprisingly, had her face stuffed in her book. Her grin becoming bigger, Yang walked up to the ninja.

"Hey Blake. Reading more of your smut?" Yang teased, her eyebrows wiggling. Blake looked shocked for a moment before a look of fury covered her face.

"It. Is. Art." Blake hissed, her face contorted into one that promised pain. But Yang paid no attention to that as the opened the door to the cafeteria.

"Yep. Art." Yang saw Blake rolled her eyes before settling back on the book. Yang's grin slowly turned into a smile as the rest of her team walked forward. She was proud. Of Ruby, Weiss and her partner. Deep in thought, she was brought back by a hand being place on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Jaune, although there was something different about him.

"H-hey Yang. A-are you alright. I mean, you've b-been standing there for a minute." Yang took a step back and looked at Jaune before she noticed the difference. The Jaune she's used to was dorky, small and has lots of fake confidence. This one however, was different. With a straight posture and tilted head, Yang could almost say that he looked very attractive. Yang's eyes became droopy as she envisioned doing lots of this with this new Jaune, most of those thoughts very, very outrageous. Yang saw that his eyes widened before his stance dropped, the dorky, lovable goof she knows back.

"Hehe. I-I'll head to the table now. F-follow me if you want. Not that i'm saying you don't know where we are, but it's just that... I'll stop there." Jaune said before turning around, quickly making his way to the table. Yang frowned before shaking her head, her mind now focused on the food that she came here for. She could get answers later.

After getting the food, Yang made her way to her spot. Sitting down, Yang listened in to all kinds of conversations. From Nora's crazy dreams, Ruby's obsession with weapons and Pyrrha's experiences, she noted that there wasn't anything interesting. Other than the fact that Jaune would stare at her, and then look away with a blush.

Yang knew she was very hot. She prided herself on her beauty. So she would know if someone was interested in her. And that someone seemed to be Jaune right now. Now, she didn't mind Jaune. In fact, the thoughts she had of him last night and from their earlier meeting made Yang blush. She would happily date him if he grew the balls to ask her. I mean, he's nice, caring, humble and he made Ruby comfortable. So that was a very big plus in Yang's book. The only problem was that she didn't know how her team would react. Before she could think though, she was interrupted by a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hey Yang. Why are you and Jaune staring at each other like that?" Ruby asked, head tilted to the side as everyone's attention was brought to the two. True enough, Yang found herself staring at Jaune's eyes, and Jaune doing the same to hers. Realising what they've done, they looked away from each other, heavy blushed adorning both their faces. Yang, recovering first, decided to tease Jaune.

"Hey there Vomit Boy~" Yang said, looking at Jaune with a sultry look. "Anything you'd like to point out?" She emphasised the last point by bending her body over, showing Jaune her assets. She laughed when she saw Jaune stutter, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Yang, I think that's enough." She wasn't surprised when Pyrrha spoke up, knowing that she had feelings for the dork. Heck,everyone seemed to know except for Jaune.

"Don't worry, Pyr. Unless your jealous?" She laughed even louder when the Champion blushed, stammering her denial. Before she could have anymore fun however, a scroll ring was heard. Looking at the source, everyone was surprised when Jaune pulled out his scroll, looking at the message with a grim expression.

"Jauney? What's up?" Nora was suddenly behind Jaune, who had quickly put his scroll away the moment Nora was behind him.

"Oh. I-it's nothing. I-i was just called to Ozpin's office." Jaune stammered nervously. Yang's eyes narrowed. After spending some time in the underworld gathering information, she could tell if someone was hiding something. As soon as Jaune left, she stood up, her face in a wide grin.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna head back too. I've got to do some homework for Oobleck anyways. See ya." Before anyone could respond, she slipped out of the cafeteria. Looking for Jaune, she found him running in the direction of the tower. She followed, quickly catching up. Seeing him go in the tower, she decided to climb the side of the building. Using her gauntlets to boost herself up, she grabbed on to the first window ledge. Repeating the process, it didn't take long for her to reach the top of the tower. Staying on the very edge of the window, she heard the elevator ding, the sound surprisingly clear. Seeing Ozpin stand up, she saw Jaune re-enter that posture she saw in the cafeteria.

"Headmaster." Jaune said, his voice deep and clear. After a small pause, Ozpin spoke up.

"I have a mission for you." Ozpin said, a calm tone in his voice. Throwing files in his direction, she saw Jaune catch them. Taking a glance, Yang thought it looked like some sort of Grimm.

"That is Slice, an ago old enemy created by the RHG." Yang was lost. What is the RHG? And why is Jaune being brought to hunt that down. Surely there are more competent people. No offence to Jaune though.

"He's been genetically modified by them to be able to create spikes from his limbs. He is also able to shoot them out." Yang saw Jaune nod at the information, his head probably panicking over the thought.

"Is that all the info we have?" Surprisingly, Jaune didn't stutter when he spoke, nor did he seem nervous. Dismissing the thought, she listened in to the rest of the conversation.

"Sadly, yes. But i believe you can make do with that. You will leave Beacon at 11:45 pm and go to Junior's bar. For all RHG knows, it's another one of their battles. I believe you already have an alias down there?"

"Yes. It is FL."

"Well, I'll be awaiting your victory. Now head off." Ozpin finished, sitting back down and turning around. In the process, he met Yang's eyes. Grinning sheepishly, Yang scratched the back of her head. As soon as Jaune was out of the office, he spoke up.

"Miss Xiao Long. Do you have any idea how classified this mission is." Ozpin's eyes were devoid of emotion, the usually calm voice replaced with hidden malice.

"N-no sir." Yang stammered, sweating and shaking because of the sudden change in Ozpin's demeanour.

"This is a highly classified mission. One that requires any outside knowledge be crushed immediately." Yang froze. Replaying Ozpin's words, she knew that we was gonna die here. Quickly coming out of she shock, her thoughts quickly caught up. Releasing a sob, she closed her eyes, waiting for her inevitable death.

"But," Yang's eyes opened up again. Shocked, she looked at Ozpin with an almost pleading look in her eyes. "i will make an exception. Only if you follow my next instruction." Yang nodded ferociously. "You are to follow Jaune into the battle. If anyone asks, you are a RHG fighter with the name of Pulse. You will then keep an eye on Jaune. After he kills a fighter called Slice, you are to win against him in a battle. The rules of an RHG battle will be sent to your Scroll. Am i understood."

"Y-yea. Clear as day." Yang said with a stammer, her mind working endlessly at the prospect of underground fighting.

"Good. Now be off Miss Xiao Long. Before anyone questions your appearance." Yang blushed when she noticed how she looked like from an outsiders view. Looking into the window with a pleading look in her eyes, she looked like a desperate schoolgirl. Wiping her eyes, she made her way back down. During the journey, her thoughts were filled with the upcoming mission, and why Jaune is so involved in it. When she reached the bottom of the tower, she shook her head and straightened her posture, the confidence coming back into her. She would get answers later.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. I promise that the next chapter for the Hidden Dusk will come out by next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's this? Another chapter? In less that three days? Oh Lord the world must be ending. Jk jk. Anyway, I've got nothing to do, so I've been working on the next chapter of the Hidden Dusk. Since I've finished that, I'll work on this one and then hope on editing both of them, then putting them up. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

 **Also, the fighting scenes may get a bit intense. Remember, this is basically a street brawl, not a school fight.**

* * *

Yang stared at the ceiling, waiting for the time to come. After the event in the tower, Yang noticed that Jaune was a bit more subdued and wanted space for himself. He was grumpy, serious and didn't even try to flirt with Weiss. Now that was a problem. Sitting up, she pulled out her scroll, opening the message that Ozpin sent her hours before.

' _Your mission is to keep an eye on Jaune Arc. You will do this by joining the RHG battle's under the alias of 'Pulse'. Fight your battles, do your thing. As soon as Jaune kills a fighter called 'Slice', you are to report to me. After, you are to win against Jaune. Failure to do so will result in... drastic consequences. Here are the RHG battle rules. They will not say these in the battles._

 _1\. You will start only when you are told to._

 _2\. The battle will end in either a forfeit or death_

 _3\. You cannot interrupt a death in a battle._

 _That is all._

 _Regards,_

 _Ozpin_

Yang shuddered, knowing that failing this mission would result in her death. Looking at the time, she saw that it was exactly 11:45 pm. Standing up, she stealthily made her way out of the room, cringing at the creak the door made. Making her way to the front of the building, she saw Jaune walk towards a pad. Listening closely, she heard Jaune mumble 'Junior' before he disappeared in a flash of light. Walking up to the pad, which she somehow didn't notice during her time at Beacon, she stepped on the pad, before saying the exact same words. Seeing white, Yang prepared for the worst before she felt a lurch. Opening her eyes, she saw that the bar wasn't a bar anymore. The roof was detached, leaving an open roof. The walls were a bit higher, and lights filled the stadium. Instead of the usual music, she heard roaring and swords clashing, signifying a battle.

Shaking her head, she looked for some sort of sign up. Seeing Jaune walk up to a booth that said 'Sign up', Yang grinned. Waiting until Jaune entered the bar, she made her way to the booth, where Junior was signing papers. Looking up, his eyes widened when he saw Yang.

"Blondie? What are you d-"

"Just leave it. I want to sign up for this RHG thing." Junior's eyes widened even more. What was it about this RHG that made it so special?

"O-ok. Your alias?'" Junior asked. Yang remembered what Ozpin said about an alias.

"Pulse. It's Pulse."

"Hmm..." Junior wrote that down on the paper before handing it to her, pen in tow. "Sign this."

Yang's eyes trailed over the paper. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she signed it, making sure to add a little flare into it. Handing it back, Junior looked at it before nodding, giving the paper to someone behind him.

"Good luck, Blondie. You'll need it." Yang frowned before making her way to the bar. Walking inside, Yang's jaw dropped when she saw how much the bar had changed. There were stands that surrounded the different arena's. People were walking in and out of arena's, their weapons ranging from swords to guns. Looking at a big screen that was in the middle, she saw that her alias was against a person called Oreo in arena 1. Looking at the timer she saw that she had less that 30 seconds left. Running to the arena, she quickly went to her side of the arena and got ready. Not long after, she saw a man walk into the arena.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the first RHG battle of the night!" Roars of approval were heard was those words were spoken. Looking at the stands, she saw Jaune, looking at the arena with an impassive look. Oh lord, it's gonna be fun when Jaune sees her.

"...Enough about me. Let's get into out competitors!" Cheers once again filled the night air as Jaune stifled a yawn. Yang giggled. She knew he would be tired after the events of today.

"In the left side, we have the dangerous, agile Oreo!" Yang looked across the arena to see a boy, in his late 20's, walk out. He was wearing jeans and a shirt, both of which colour blue. On his hands were two daggers, connected by chains that wrapped around his lower arm.

"And on the right side," Yang prepared herself to walk out. "We have a newcomer. But one that we believe is very, _very,_ feisty." Yang slightly blushed at that.

"Please welcome, Pulse!" Yang grinned as she walked out, cheers following her exit. Looking at Jaune, she saw him falling asleep before he shook himself. Looking around, his eyes widen when he saw Yang on the field. Grinning, Yang looked back to her opponent, her face settling into a smirk.

"So rookie, ready to be crushed?" He asked, his voice deep and mature.

"Sure, sure. Let's just get this show on the road." Cheers erupted as the numbers appeared on the screen.

"3," Yang unfurled her gauntlets, cocking them back in a show of power.

"2," Oreo unfurled his chains, letting the daggers fall to his knee.

"1," Both of them crouched down, ready to run in on each other.

"FIGHT!" Oreo threw his daggers at her, electricity running in the chains. Jumping, she let the daggers hit the ground, surprised at the amount of force the impact generated. Running towards him, she saw the daggers fly past her, heading towards her opponent. Raising her fist, she threw a punch, hoping to at least damage him. Unfortunately, her fist impacted with the daggers, the impact creating a loud bang. Noticing Oreo's grin, she was soon shocked by electricity, the current flowing through Ember Celica. As she hit the ground, her semblance flared, the heat waves making Oreo take a step back. Recovering, Yang rushed in again, dodging the dagger that was thrown at her.

Lashing out, she quickly unleashed a combo on him, all of her punches being either blocked or dodged by the blue-themed man. Sensing danger, Yang jumped back before catching the dagger that was supposed to impale her. Feeling the electricity flow through her, she let it empower her semblance for a second before letting go. Jumping back into action, she unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks, each one hitting the daggers. Yang soon became frustrated. Yelling, she threw one final punch, wanting to end it there. Sadly the punch was dodged and gave Oreo an opportunity to attack. Suddenly remembering this wasn't a school sanctioned battle, she was only able to gasp before a flurry of cuts were inflicted on her body, each one accompanied by a shock. Oreo continued the assault before stabbing her in the thigh, resulting in Yang's hair flaring. Gritting her teeth, she threw a punch, which was blocked and also made him stab her arm into the ground. Shouting in pain, Yang looked up at Oreo who had a sorry look in him eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said before grabbing the chains of the daggers, closing his eyes. Yang looked confused before loads of electricity was unloaded into her. Screaming, Yang withered in pain before she remembered why she was here. Grabbing the dagger in her thigh, she pulled it out and threw it at her opponents chest. The strength in her throw, in addition to her semblance, resulted in the dagger impaling the man, the current stopping immediately. Pulling the other dagger out, she chucked it next to him. Slowly standing up, she made her way towards him. Looking at his face, she saw that he was slightly smiling. Blue clothes were stained red and his dagger slowly sinking deeper into him. Opening his eyes, he looked at Yang with pride.

"T-thanks for giving me a-an out..." Yang's eyes widened when his exhaled, the following inhale not there.

"And because of death, Pulse wins this round!"

* * *

Jaune ran down towards the arena after the battle. What was Yang doing here? Jaune knows that Yang's been involved in the underworld once or twice, but he didn't realise that she would join this of all things. Seeing Yang in the middle of the arena, he slowed to a walk as he approached her.

"Yang?" Jaune's eyes widened when she slammed into him, her arms wrapping around him. Sighing, he hugged back, hearing and feeling Yang's tears.

"I-i d-didn't mean t-to k-kill him. I-i s-swear." Jaune rubbed her back. She clearly wasn't ready for this kind of thing.

"Its okay Yang. Its okay." Jaune whispered as her sobs got louder. Even if he felt extremely awkward holding her like this, he knew that Yang needed the comfort. Looking at Jaune, he thought about what made him so infuriated with her. She pretty, has wonderful eyes and has amazing hair. It also helped that he basically thought that Yang was perfect. But that could just be Jaune's desperation for love talking. For now, he knew he needed to slow down. As soon as she recovered, he let go, hoping that she didn't kill him.

"J-Jaune?" Jaune looked at her, his head tilted to the side. "W-why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. But I won't." Jaune responded. Apparently, it was enough for her as she laid her head on his shoulders. Blushing heavily, Jaune led the two to the stands. Looking around, they saw that it was devoid of anything, the only noise being the timer until the next fight, which was FLLFFL (Jaune) and Slice.

"Yang," The mentioned looked up at him, her eyes still bloodshot. "Don't let his death get to you. He's been looking for someone to kill him for a while now. Besides, it's not like you need to know why I'm here. You won't threaten me for the info, now would you?" Jaune saw her eyes widen, before they turned red and looked at Jaune's blue orbs. At that moment, Jaune knew he shouldn't have said the last few words.

"Why. Are. You. Here." Jaune gulped. Even if he didn't have to hide, he could still be scared of the beauty called Yang Xiao Long. Signing, he decided to tell her the truth.

"I was sent by Ozpin. To kill someone." Jaune saw her eyes widen again before they turned lilac, looking at Jaune with concern.

"Is he crazy? You're Jaune." Jaune feigned hurt at that, although deep inside he was really hurt. "You can't fight anyone other that Cardin."

Jaune grinned at that.

"Just wait. My battle's about to start anyways. I'll show you the real Jaune Arc." He said, standing up. Walking down to the arena, he turned around and threw his thumbs up at Yang. Seeing her smile, he smirked before heading to his side. Pulling out his sword, he prepared himself for the kill he was about to make. Hearing the announcer, he grinned before walking out onto the arena.

* * *

Yang looked at Jaune incredulously when Jaune walked out without Crocea Mors. Looking at his opponent, she saw that he in fact looked like a Grimm. With the mask and the clothing, she knew it was easy to mistake him for one. As the countdown started, she saw Jaune pull out a... handle?

' _Does he have a death wish?'_ Yang thought, looking at his 'weapon'

"Dear opponent." She heard him say, the number reaching three behind him. His opponent threw his hands behind him, spike protruding out of his lower arms.

"You're dead." Pressing a button, his sword unfurled itself, the dull grey blade being revealed.

"Regards, Ozpin." As the 'GO' showed one the screen, they rushed each other. When they were in each others reach, Jaune swung down, the blade being blocked by Slice's arm. Slice deflected the blade, pushing upwards but breaking his spikes in the process. Bending down, he jumped up and kicked upwards. Jaune dodged the attack before slicing upwards. Slice adjusted his posture midair, dodging the strike. Rolling on the ground, Slice quickly righted himself. Jaune readied his sword, prepared for anything that might come his way. Seeing Slice jump up, Jaune quickly sliced up. When Slice kicked out, Jaune was prepared for the spike that was shot out. Deflecting two more, Slice then punched out, the spikes once again being deflected by Jaune.

' _H-how is he so good?'_ Yang thought, unable to believe that Jaune was capable of fighting decently, amazingly in fact.

Poising his sword, he ran forward, Slice following the action. As soon as Jaune stabbed forward, Slice kicked his face making Jaune let go of his sword and fall backwards. Springing up, Jaune was about to go for his sword when he was pounced upon, making him hit the ground. Hard.

As his face impacted the ground, he felt the sound of a spike being brought into action. Feeling the spike being brought down, Jaune reached for his sword. As the spike was about to make impact, he grabbed the handle. Pressing a button, flames came out of the handle, pushing his opponent off him. As soon as Slice was off, Jaune stood up, grabbing his sword. Not waiting for him to recover, he accelerated towards him. Getting caught by surprise, Slice had no chance to recover as Jaune pressed the offensive, creating a multitude of cuts on his body, his strikes aided by his flames. After a couple of seconds, Yang saw that Jaune had cut one of Slice's arms off. Gasping, she expected Jaune to stop and gasp as well. But instead, she saw him continue his advance. Stabbing him in the gut, she gasped when he cut one of his legs off. Throwing him up, he sliced at his other arm, cutting it off.

When Slice landed on the ground, Jaune pounced towards him, his sword raised to kill. When Yang looked into his eyes, she saw nothing. A cold void, devoid of emotion. But somewhere deep in his eyes, she saw his true emotions. Pain. Regret. And pity. As his sword plunged into his head, she swore his blood turned black for a second, before the usual red spurted out. Looking away, she was only able to hear the announcer call the winner, her thoughts still on the killing.

* * *

Jaune pulled his sword out of his opponent, only half registering the announcer's voice. He'd never killed an actual human before. Well, he's not really human, but still. He had to do it, only if it was to please Ozpin. Or to save his own skin, he didn't really know. But either way, it kept the rest of his friends free from harm. Well, except for Yang. It was too late for her, she had already taken a life.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice Yang hug him.

"Jaune, you alright?" He was brought back to earth by her voice. Looking at her, he saw that she was slightly shaken. Hugging her back, Jaune was surprising alright with the killing.

"Yea, I'm fine." Jaune said as Yang pulled away, a shocked look on her face.

"Wait. Y-you don't care if you killed him?" She asked, a shocked look on her face.

"No, not like that." Jaune said, trying to calm Yang down. "I do care, it's just that i had to do it, and uh, if i didn't then uh... Don't worry about it, we have our battle to worry about anyway."

Yang giggled. It seemed like Jaune didn't changed even if he was a kickass fighter. Looking at the screen, it showed that the next battle was Pulse vs FLLFFL. Somehow, Yang noticed, she had forgotten about the other fights that Jaune fought during her fight. Her fight must've gone for ages or Jaune's fight didn't go very long. Jaune shook her out of her thoughts by taking her hand, leading her to the arena. She blushed at the contact.

"Ya know Vomit Boy, I never pegged you as the dominant type." Yang teased, making sure that her assets touched Jaune's arm. Expecting him to stutter, she was surprised when Jaune grinned back, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Well, you're lucky I haven't tied you up yet~" Yang blushed at the innuendo. Jaune stared her in the eyes before laughing, letting go of her hand. "I'm just kidding. Besides, i needed revenge from earlier today anyway. Let's go, we're here."

Yang looked up to see the arena where they were supposed fight in. Looking at Jaune, she saw that he was heading to his side of the arena. Turning around, he waved at her before disappearing into the shadows. As Yang went to her side of the arena, her mind kept wandering back to when Jaune held her hand. She knew that she they were moving too fast, her feelings were moving too fast. So for now, she would slow it down, make sure that they both knew what was happening before they got into anything serious.

Getting ready, she walked out on the announcer's call of her. Seeing Jaune already in position, she cocked her gauntlets, getting warmed up.

"3," Yang grinned as Jaune twirled his blade, a graceful dance made him look like a badass.

"2," Jaune looked at Yang and smiled, his blue eyes flashing.

"1," Yang smiled back before flaring her aura, the glow brightening the air around her.

"GO!"

* * *

 **And there we go. If anyone was wondering, i got a crap ton of inspiration for my battle from RHG, a youtube thing. Search it up if you're interested.**


End file.
